Tumeur
by Razoue
Summary: Après sa possession par le Nogitsune, Stiles croit que sa vie va redevenir normale. Mais, il apprend qu'il souffre d'une tumeur au cerveau et qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre. Ses proches sont anéantis, tout particulièrement Derek, qui va tout tenter pour l'aider. Se passe après la saison 3b, ne tient pas compte de la fin.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic' sur Teen Wolf, toujours et encore du Sterek.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient, pas même Isaac *pleure* tout est à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice. Tout ce que je gagne c'est vos précieux commentaires!

N'oubliez pas de reviews, même si c'est pour dire '' coucou c'est bien/c'est pas bien ( en justifiant, please) ''

... bonne lecture ...

* * *

Stiles avait cru, pendant un instant, qu'il s'en était sorti. Avoir été possédé par le Nogitsune n'avait été en rien une partie de plaisir. Il avait énormément souffert, et pire encore, il avait fait souffrir tout ceux à qui il tenait. Pendant un long moment, il se tenait à distance des autres, pensant qu'ils le détestaient, qu'ils lui en voulaient. Scott et les autres lui certifiaient à chaque fois que ce n'était en rien sa faute, qu'il n'était responsable de rien et que le Nogitsune était le seul à blâmer dans l'histoire. Pourtant, il s'acharnait à croire que c'était l'unique fautif . Il se maudissait d'être trop faible, de ne pas avoir su chasser ce monstre de son esprit. Il s'acharnait sur lui-même, et ne pouvait plus regarder ses amis ou même son père en face. Il repensait à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites, à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait été abominable, et il n'a rien pu faire à part observer. Observer comment le Nogitsune réduisait son monde petit à petit, doucement, comme une lente torture.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté que ses amis mettaient à l'aider, il n'en restait pas moins déprimé. Il tentait de sourire de temps en temps, pour faire mine qu'il allait bien, mais personne n'était dupe.

Alors, tous ses amis se sont réunis pour lui parler. Pour s'expliquer, même Derek, même Peter, même la mère de Scott étaient présents. Ils étaient tous là, afin de mettre les choses au clair. Tous s'étaient portés volontaires pour requinquer le jeune homme. Aucun d'eux n'avait été méchant ou déplaisant, ils ont juste dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, et que jamais, un seul instant, ils ne lui en voulu. Car c'était leur ami, un ami qui avait toujours été là pour les soutenir, dans les pires moments, alors qu'il n'avait aucune obligation. C'était l'humain de la meute, celui qui se creusait la tête pour trouver des solutions et qui s'embarquait dans des aventures trépidantes sans aucune garantie d'y revenir sain et sauf. Et pourtant, toujours il avait répondu présent pour eux.

Alors, oui, ils lui pardonnaient tout ce qu'il avait fait, et rien au monde les ferait changer d'avis sur lui. Stiles comprit à ce moment là, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de douter. Qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas, qu'ils comprenaient. Car tout le monde était dans le même bateau et tout le monde avait vécu ce cauchemar.

Petit à petit, il se remettait sur pieds, il recommençait à sourire, à plaisanter. A redevenir l'hyperactif qu'il était. Tout s'arrangeait doucement, et sans se précipiter il essayait de redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été, le petit rigolo de la bande.

Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait cru ce qui allait lui arriver. Au bout d'un certain temps, il commençait à avoir de légers troubles. Ce n'était pas grand chose, au début. Des problèmes de visions, puis des insomnies. Finalement, il subissait des sautes d'humeur, des troubles du comportements, des petites pertes de mémoire . Son père s'en inquiéta et décida de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire quelques analyses. Et il découvrit avec effroi que son fils souffrait d'une malade incurable. Une tumeur au cerveau. Il ne voulait pas croire que son fils allait subir le même sort que sa défunte femme. Mourir à petit feu, sans que rien ni personne n'y puisse quelque chose. Il regarda son fils allongé dans la machine avec tellement de désespoir que le docteur essaya de le consoler. Il se mit alors à pleurer, silencieusement. Pourquoi, pourquoi sa famille méritait-elle ça ?

Quant à Stiles, toujours à l'intérieur de la cabine, était paniqué. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait voulu que tout aille pour le mieux, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir être fort, car une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonçait. Alors, il ferma les yeux, et ravala ses larmes. Il avait été bien sot de penser que sa vie changerait.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tenais à préciser que cette fic mettrait plus de temps à sortir que l'autre ( Liés à jamais ) sur laquelle je me centre le plus.

Mais j'essaierai de poster assez régulièrement. N'oubliez pas de review, pour qu'au moins je sache si ça plait ou non. ( sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer)

Les chapitres sont courts ( je sais) , désolé.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles ne réagit pas quand il apprit la nouvelle, où en tout cas, il ne voulait pas laisser voir que ça le brisait. Quand son père le lui avait annoncé, sa voix tremblait et il était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Son fils, lui, ne disait rien, et fixait le vide. Il était juste là, en train de se demander qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour que le sort s'acharne autant sur lui. Non, ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir été possédé, d'avoir fait du mal, il fallait maintenant qu'il soit atteint d'une maladie qui allait le détruire complètement. Le médecin vint à la rescousse de son père, et expliqua à Stiles, qu'il souffrait d'une tumeur au cerveau. Il lui décrivit tout ce qu'elle provoquait, et il lui annonça à contre-coeur que malheureusement, il ne lui restait pas plus de quelques mois à vivre. Stiles ne disait toujours rien, restant là à l'écouter en silence, mais au fond de lui, il voulait pleurer, crier, frapper. Il voulait montrer sa rage, sa rage contre la vie qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle ne faisait que l'enfoncer pour qu'il puisse dépérir plus vite. Mais une fois de plus, il décida de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il n'en avait plus besoin de ces foutus sentiments. Ils ne l'aideraient en rien. Alors il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, pour faire signe qu'il avait bien compris. Qu'il avait parfaitement saisi qu'il allait bientôt mourir, et que rien n'allait changer ça.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, un complètement malheureux, l'autre complètement indifférent.

Dans la voiture, un silence de mort régnait, on entendait seulement la respiration saccadée du shérif. Il voulait dire à son fils, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, mais à quoi bon ? Cela n'allait pas l'aider, ni encore moins le sauver. Alors il préféra se taire, le temps arrangerait peut être les choses et rendrait ça plus facile. Mais il savait très bien que c'était faux. La mort de sa femme avait été la pire chose de sa vie, et cela se répétait ,avec son fils. Et une fois de plus, il ne pourrait rien faire, à part le regarder mourir lentement.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, et Stiles monta dans sa chambre, saluant vaguement son père. Il était seul dans le noir, et il regardait le plafond. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la rencontre avec la meute. Comment son meilleur ami s'était transformé, la rencontre avec Derek, puis toutes ces aventures... elles l'avaient rendues vivant, plus que jamais. Il se sentait enfin utile, et voulu. Stiles se sentait pour une fois appartenant à quelque chose de fort, et ses amis étaient précieux pour lui . Lydia, qu'il avait aimé toutes ces années. Scott son meilleur ami. Même Isaac, Derek, Kira , Allison et les autres lui étaient importants. Il ne s'imaginait plus la vie sans eux, et pourtant, il devrait s'y habituer. Ou plutôt, eux devraient s'y habituer. A continuer leur vie, sans Stiles.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et appuya sa tête contre le coussin. Il voulait tellement que cela ne soit pas réel. Qu'il se réveillerait, comme avec le Nogitsune. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas, et cette réalité était insupportable. Il se lamenta longuement, et finit par s'endormir, le coussin mouillé par ses larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos favs, follows &amp; reviews ! N'oubliez pas de commenter pour partager votre avis, c'est très important =).

Yumi → Tant mieux s'il donne envie de lire ^^

Je sais, mais je suis une vraie sadique qui maltraite ses petits persos que veux tu x)

Merci pour ta review ^^

Minzy → Ah que coucou. Je te comprends, moi aussi il fut un temps où je n'aimais pas les fics tristes car ça déchirait mon petit cœur en morceaux bouhouhou, mais les meilleurs fics sont les tristes justement, car elles provoquent plein de sentiments en nous et nous font réfléchir ! Enfin bon, je suis navrée de te décevoir mais effectivement ça sera une death fic ^^ ( déjà rien qu'en lisant le résumé on peut s'en douter). Du coup je suppose que tu ne liras pas la suite, dommage, en tout cas merci pour ton passage qui m'a fait plaisir =) !

Guest → Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui c'est censé être triste donc bon, ravi que le but a été atteint xDD ( c'est à dire émouvoir ) , les chapitres seront tous assez courts, je suis plus habituée comme ça, m'enfin voilà ^^ merci encore une fois, à bientôt =)

Alumette ( original comme surnom xD) → Merciii =) oui je vais continuer ne t'en fais pas !

Blitzz → Coucou:) ah et bien c'est gentil merci =P ! Si si c'est bien moi qui écrit Liés à jamais, fic qui risque d'être longue d'ailleurs ( pour ça que celle-ci met plus de temps). Je suis de ton avis, moi aussi je préfère les histoires tragiques ^^ mais j'espère que l'autre te plaît quand même xDD

Non ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic =)

Merci pour la review, à bientôt !

Voilà voilààààà, maintenant, bonne lecture mes petits sagouins !

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il avait les yeux bouffis et la bouche pâteuse, il avait mal dormi et était d'une humeur massacrante. En même temps, continuer à vivre sa vie tout en sachant que bientôt elle se terminerait... c'était assez spécial comme sentiment. Et Stiles hésitait entre être énervé, triste, ou indifférent. Il opta pour la troisième proposition, après tout, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son entourage. Il se prépara pour le lycée, se demandant comment il allait annoncer ça à ses amis.. et puis après tout, peut être que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, et il n'avait pas besoin de tout bousculer, ni d'attrister ses amis qui venaient à peine de sortir d'une terrible épreuve, dont il avait d'ailleurs été la cause principale. Il se mit une claque mentale , il fallait vraiment qu'il y repense à ce moment... Il finit de se préparer, et vit un petit post-it sur le frigo, son père était allé au poste car il avait à faire. Stiles se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, l'affronter n'allait en rien l'aider, déjà qu'il était accablé, voir son fils devait être terriblement dur. Il se gratta la tête, prit une biscotte et sortit de chez lui, affichant son sourire habituel.

\- Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée... surtout Stiles, fait comme d'habitude, fait comme d'habitude... marmonnait-il pour lui même.

Il prit le bus, et en sortant du véhicule, il croisa Scott, son meilleur ami, qui se jeta sur lui.

\- Stiles ! Tu as passé un bon week end ? Demanda-t-il le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

\- Toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

\- Oh, ce n'est rien d'important, t'inquiètes, mentit Stiles en essayant de sourire, mais cela sonnait faux et Scott le remarqua.

\- Écoutes, on se connaît depuis perpette, je sais quand tu vas bien, ou quand tu vas mal, et surtout, je sais quand tu mens ! Tu as cette manie de détourner le regard et de bouger tes lèvres.. regarde tu le refais !

\- Scott ! Vraiment , là, j'ai tout sauf envie d'en parler, tu peux bien m'accorder ça ?

\- Ok... mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes. Je finirais par découvrir ce qui cloche de toute façon.

Stiles soupira d'exaspération et fit une petite tape dans le dos de son ami en secouant sa tête. Ses amis étaient des têtes de mules, et ils finiraient tôt ou tard par voir que quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'avait aucune envie de les affronter, et de devoir leur avouer que bientôt il mourrait d'une terrible maladie.. Il imaginait déjà leurs têtes, leurs réactions, et il ne voulait plus revoir la crainte, la tristesse sur leurs visages. Il avait déjà causé assez de tord.. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de ces derniers instants comme il l'avait toujours fait, c'est à dire s'amuser avec ses amis, essayer de sortir avec Lydia, embêter Derek, tout faire pour aider son meilleur ami, veiller sur son père. Être le garçon sympa avec qui on rigolait et à qui on pouvait se confier. Il ne voulait pas soudain devenir une source de pitié, juste parce qu'il ne lui restait que deux, trois ou peut être quatre mois à vivre.

Après tout, ce n'était pas à ses amis de payer les frais. Il se sourit à lui-même, c'était décidé : il ne leur dirait rien, et tout irait pour le mieux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait...


	4. Chapter 4

Allez, comme je suis en vacances et que je suis sympa, je vous fais deux chapitres pour le prix d'un =P.

Enjoy !

* * *

Tout se passait bien. Et c'était ironique de dire ça étant donné la situation de Stiles. Mais il arrivait à faire comme si de rien n'était , comme si la mort ne l'attendait pas au bout du chemin. Il était souriant, plein de vie, et ses amis étaient enchantés de revoir le bon vieux Stiles, qui redevenait enfin complet. Il était de nouveau cette petite boule d'énergie que tout le monde voulait avoir près de soi, car il apportait soutien, réconfort et bonne humeur. Bref, rien d'alarmant. Il était bien, tout était bien. Il s'était rapproché considérablement de Lydia, de Kira et étonnement de Derek. Après toutes ces histoires, celui-ci c'était un peu adoucit, et Stiles le découvrait sous un nouveau jour, un Derek gentil, souriant , qui avait le sens de l'humour, chose improbable à première vue.

Scott sortait avec Kira et Stiles était heureux pour son meilleur ami, même s'il le connaissait bien et savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement oublié Allison. Allison qui d'ailleurs ne traînait plus vraiment avec eux, puisqu'elle était toujours en compagnie d'Isaac. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés, et ils semblaient heureux, alors c'était parfait. Tout le monde se reposait enfin après les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu, leur vie était comme avant, comme si ces loups-garous, cette Darach, ce Kanima et ce Nogitsune n'avait jamais existé. Ah, si seulement.

Les jours filaient, et bien que tout était paisible à Beacon Hill, Stiles allait de plus en plus mal. Lui qui n'avait pas l'attention d'avouer son secret, peinait désormais à le cacher. Il était pâle, transpirant, ses yeux étaient sans cesse cernés à cause des nuits blanches qu'il passait parfois. Il était faible, et parfois s'endormait sans prévenir. Ses amis commençaient à se poser des questions tandis que son père, qui essayait de l'éviter depuis tout ce temps, dû se reprendre en main et aider son fils. Il l'excusa auprès du lycée et lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait pour récupérer, bien qu'il ne guérira pas vraiment...

Il restait auprès de son fils, ne disait rien. Il ne faisait que le regardait d'un air désolé, anéanti, comme si c'était de sa faute. Un soir, alors que son fils dormait et qu'il allait s'en aller, celui-ci le retint, et le regarda de ses yeux endormis, peinant à les ouvrir correctement. Le shérif se rassit, et caressa la tête de Stiles.

\- Dors, tu iras mieux si tu es reposé. Lui dit-il doucement.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Stiles ne se mette à parler d'une voix à peine perceptible, tremblante.

\- Papa... je sais ce que tu ressens, et je sais que tu es familier à ce sentiment mais... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas endurer ça seul, je vois bien que tu essayes de fuir l'inévitable , alors...

Son père le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis serra fort la main de son fils avant de se retenir de pleurer. Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien, et revivre ce calvaire était trop pour lui. Mais Stiles avait raison, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il devait rester auprès de son fils, pour qu'ils affrontent ça ensemble, sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie. Alors il pleura et le prit dans ses bras, laissant la tristesse de toutes ces années s'échapper enfin. C'était aussi sa façon de s'excuser silencieusement, il demandait pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, et de l'avoir délaissé à son triste sort. Stiles lui tapota le dos, et pleura à son tour. Voir les autres pleurer était ce qu'il détestait le plus, mais pour une raison quelconque, il était soulagé. Soulagé que son père évacue tout ce qu'il gardait en lui, et qu'enfin il soit prêt à l'accepter. Il allait pouvoir l'aider à sa manière, pouvoir l'aider à avancer la tête haute , et affronter son destin non pas en lâche, mais en homme qui se bat jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


	5. Chapter 5

Jlukes → Désolé, j'aime faire des chapitres courts x).

Merci pour ta review, voici la suite.

Ai-san → Tant mieux =D ! Bah oui, faut pas tout dramatiser ^^. Héhé bah tu vas le découvrir...

Merci pour la review ^^ !

Yumi → C'est le but que ce soit triste xDD parce qu'il cache bien son jeu j'imagine .. ? Mais ils le découvriront bien assez vite !

Merci à toi pour ta review =).

HawaiianWoolfie → Oh merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça haha ! Oui elle va l'être ( je sens que je vais pleurer moi même en l'écrivant... masochiste sur les bords xDD)

La voici, merci pour ta review ^^.

Maria de ma vie → Merci mon amour x'DDDD... pleure pas trop, c'est pas encore super triste pour le moment o3o .

Nomie → J'ai hâte aussi x'D ! Ahaha, bref, merci pour ta review ! La suite arrive petit à petit ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était revenu au lycée, son état s'est un peu près stabilisé, bien que la fatigue ne le quittait jamais réellement. Il semblait tout le temps ailleurs, et sa bonne humeur disparaissait de nouveau, inquiétant pour de bon ses amis. C'est Scott qui alla lui parler le premier, après tout c'était son meilleur ami. Il alla donc chez Stiles, entrant tout seul, ayant le double des clés. Le shérif ne semblait pas être à la maison, il monta donc directement dans la chambre de son ami. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, en le prévenant que c'était lui. Il rentra dans la chambre et s'éclaira grâce à son portable. Stiles était endormi dans son lit, et il semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Il transpirait comme s'il avait de la fièvre, et son visage affichait une expression de douleur. Il remuait dans son sommeil, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Scott s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant. Stiles se réveilla soudainement à ce contact, se relevant brusquement et en fixant l'intrus d'un regard apeuré. Puis quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que Scott, il se calma, avant de se recoucher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Réussit-il à articuler difficilement.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais, et je vois que j'ai bien fais.

\- C'est juste une fièvre, rien de grave. Mentit-il.

Scott soupira et regarda tristement son ami.

\- Je suis un loup-garou, tu as oublié ? Je sais quand tu mens , et tu viens de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'en parle.

\- Scott...

\- Ne discute pas !

Stiles semblait exaspéré, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'en parler maintenant. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins confier ça à Scott, c'était son ami de longue date, c'était comme un frère pour lui. Et depuis longtemps ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre. Il ne voulait juste pas que ça lui fasse de la peine. Scott avait déjà beaucoup souffert.

\- Je suis malade. Finit-il par avouer.

\- Je crois que j'étais au courant !

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis vraiment malade, du genre gravement, irrécupérablement, incurablement aussi.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que... ? Tu vas...

Stiles hocha tristement la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Scott se releva soudain, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Son meilleur ami allait mourir ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il y avait bien une solution, n'importe laquelle, mais pas celle là. Jamais il ne le laisserai tomber , encore moins dans son triste sort. Son expression du visage se fit soudain plus dure, plus colérique. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, il voulait le sauver ! Sa colère l'emporta sur son côté humain, et ses yeux devinrent rouges, alarmant Stiles.

\- Scott, calme toi, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Tenta le pauvre malade.

\- C'est pas la fin du monde, mais c'est le début ! Hurla Scott.

Il frappa le mur de toutes ces forces, et celui-ci se brisa sous la pression de son poing, faisant sursauter Stiles qui se releva légèrement . Il respirait fortement, puis petit à petit, il finit par redevenir lui même. Il mit sa tête contre le mur, il voulait pleurer... mais ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer, à quoi bon ? Ça ne sert à rien , il l'avait bien compris. Ça n'aidait pas les gens, ça les sauvait encore moins. Il finit par se diriger vers Stiles et lui prit la main, le regardant plus sérieusement que jamais, lui faisant une proposition des plus dangereuses.

\- Stiles... et si je te transformais ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voici enfin la suite =) ! (Re)désolé pour l'absence, je me suis déjà expliquée sur mon autre fic, mais pour faire court, j'étais assez occupée ^^

Ai-san → Tu vas le découvrir... maintenant! =D

Thank you for the review

Yumi → Une transformation guérit tout voyons UwU xD /oupas/

Mici pour la review =3

Werewolf alpha hale → Ahaha et bien merci de laisser une petite review ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Nomie → Je suis une sadique de haut niveau, et j'aime vous torturer mwahahaha ! Mais vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, c'était pas prévu

Merci pour ta review =)

Jlukes → Huhu merci * rougit *

Markhan → J'adore recevoir tes compliments, ça me flatte ! Un énorme merci, ça me fait très très plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire davantage ahaha =) ! J'adore vous frustrer, mais j'essaye de ne pas en abuser =P ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

Iantocullen → Bonjour bonjour nouveau lecteur !

Ahahaha je crois que tu vas être déçu mais bon... tu me diras ce que t'en penses ;) !

Merci pour la review en tout cas :)

Enjoy ~ and don't forget to review please ~

* * *

Stiles était revenu au lycée après son long moment d'absence. Son père s'était chargé de tout régler avec la direction concernant son absence de longue durée, et tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre. Ses amis, '' la meute '' comme ils l'appelaient, s'est tout de suite ruée sur lui dès son retour, pour voir s'il allait bien et savoir qu'est ce qu'il avait eut. Il leur répondit avec un léger sourire que ce n'était rien de grave, juste une grippe de saison qu'il avait attrapé par mégarde. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, comme s'il renaissait.

\- Tant mieux, car on s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi tu sais ! Surtout lorsque Scott devait aller te parler et qu'il en est revenu tout bouleversé... il ne nous a rien dit, lui avoua Lydia en le tenant par le bras. M'enfin bon, tu es là maintenant, et c'est ce qui compte !

Elle lui jeta un regard compatissant et l'entraîna vers le cours de physique chimie, les autres les suivant , soulagés. Stiles s'assit à sa place habituelle, et Scott arriva quelques minutes après, s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami. Il sourit tristement et se rapprocha de Stiles, pour que personne ne les entende.

\- Alors, tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il inquiet pour la santé de son ami.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Scott soupira lourdement avant de fixer silencieusement son ami dans les yeux.

\- Sérieusement... pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté la morsure ? Elle t'aurait sauvée...

\- Je sais Scott, je sais. Mais tu me connais, je n'aime pas la facilité. Et si le destin en a voulu ainsi , c'est que ça doit se passer. La morsure n'y changerait rien. Lui répondit-il tout doucement, en tapotant le dos de son ami.

Celui ci soupira une nouvelle fois, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Stiles refusait ce cadeau, cette bénédiction qui aurait pu le sauver. Le guérir. Le faire vivre... Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir appris cette terrible nouvelle. Mais il avait promis, cette nuit là, de ne rien dire aux autres, car c'était à son ami mourrant de le faire quand il serait prêt. Et il était encore plus choqué qu'il ait refusé son offre. Il se rappelait encore tout à fait la scène. Lui , qui demandait s'il voulait qu'il le transforme. L'incertitude dans les yeux de Stiles pendant un instant, puis son sourire chaleureux habituel.

\- Non merci, Scott. Je ne tricherai pas avec la mort. Avait-il simplement répondu.

Scott en était resté bouche bée, et finalement il accepta. C'était à lui de choisir de toute manière, et il n'irait pas contre sa volonté, même si ça le révoltait. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, faire n'importe quoi pour le soulager. Mais il avait compris que le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour lui est de le soutenir dans cette épreuve, et de rester près de lui, et il le ferait ,coûte que coûte, même si ça le déchirait.

Après cet incident, les choses se déroulaient paisiblement. La bande se rapprochait de plus en plus, et devenait inséparable, se remémorant leurs aventures... tout était si calme aujourd'hui. Trop calme. Et bien que tout ça avait été intense, ils n'auraient pas dit non contre un peu d'action.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que leur demande silencieuse se réaliserait. Car un beau soir, alors que tous étaient allés au bowling pour s'amuser un peu, Derek surgit de nul part, couvert de boue et de sang, les surprenant tous.

\- Derek, que fais-tu ici ? Le questionna finalement Scott. Tu vas bien ?!

Il avait de nouveau cet air sombre qu'il affichait souvent lorsqu'il était contrarié.

\- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle.. Vous n'allez pas me croire mais... Kate est en vie.

Tous se regardèrent complètement surpris , incrédules. Kate, en vie ? Était-ce possible ? On pourrait dire que oui.. après tout , c'était Beacon Hills.

\- C'est pas possible... dirent-ils en même temps.

Allison était sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que racontait le loup-garou qui était autrefois son ennemi.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Et bien .. je m'en doutais un peu, mais la griffure causée par Peter l'a transformée. Elle n'est donc pas morte, et en plus de ça, c'est devenu.. une sorte de métamorphe, mais pas un loup-garou.

\- Comme Jackson alors ? Intervint Stiles, qui écoutait sans rien dire depuis avant.

\- En effet. C'est une sorte de... jaguar-garou.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'écria Lydia.

Ils restaient plantés là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Et puis finalement, ils se regardèrent tous, les uns après les autres, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les aventures reprenaient. Ils n'auront plus le temps de s'ennuyer désormais. Car même si cela risquait d'être dangereux et dramatique, l'adrénaline les poussait à affronter leurs démons. Et ils acceptaient volontiers cette tâche. Mais tout se passera-t-il aussi bien que les autres fois ? Stiles se le demandait...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et à très vite pour la suite ^^ ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon en ce moment je suis plutôt inspirée et j'ai pas la flemme, du coup voici déjà le chapitre 7 bande de chanceux =P

Yumi → Ouais elle est partout celle-là x'D je l'aime pas mais je la met dans mes fics... je suis maso je crois ='(.. ahaha je vais être celle qui pleurera le plus crois moi T_T...

Mais c'est faux je prends rien . enfin sauf si se droguer aux cookies c'est mal x'D

Ahah merci miss !

Jlukes → Tant de questions que tu te poses mademoiselle , les réponses arriveront au fur et à mesure, patience est mère de sagesse x) !

C'est gentil, merci =) ! ( oui je sais, désolé xD mais il faut faire avec =P)

A bientôt =) !

Erza Robin → Yep il en faut è_é

Pareil.. enfin après faut se mettre à sa place mais bon, je voulais faire quelque chose d'inhabituel concernant l'acceptation de la mort , j'espère que c'est réussi x)

Merci =) à bientôt ^^

Lessa-chan → Recoucou toi =) ! Oh et bien c'est gentil ahaha ^^

Oui c'est différent, plus triste x') ( t'inquiètes pas je vais pleurer aussi x'DDD )

Et bien la voici, tu es servie =P ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

Iantocullen → Mais si il a le droit voyons, il prend ses décisions lui même ( ou pas) =P !

Ahahaha mystère mystère, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres comment ça se passe, je n'en dis pas plus ;) !

Carrément impérativement ah làlà , vous me pressez les gens, mais ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez bien, merci !

A très vite =P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jeunes lycéens se réunirent dans le loft de Derek, qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite qui remontait à un bon moment déjà. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés, attirant Peter et Isaac qui étaient dans leur chambre.

\- Petite réunion de famille ? Plaisanta l'oncle du loup-garou.

\- Ouais et t'es pas invité. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Ouh , quelle méchanceté ! Vilain toutou.

Derek le regarda d'un air indifférent en soupirant, décidément son oncle l'agacerait toujours. Celui-ci s'avança néanmoins, voulant savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Isaac, lui ,rejoignit Allison, s'asseyant près d'elle, lui prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Lorsque tout le monde semblait écouter, Derek commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé .

\- J'étais allé dans notre ancienne maison, pour prendre quelque chose , et en sortant j'ai senti la présence de quelqu'un dans les alentours. Je me suis donc mis à suivre cette odeur, qui m'était d'ailleurs familière, et c'est alors que...

Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire.

\- J'ai vu Kate, revenue d'entre les morts. Elle me regardait avec son sourire perfide et a rigolé avant de se jeter sur moi. J'étais désorienté, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était bien elle. Et finalement, elle se transforma sous mes yeux, avant de m'attaquer. On s'est battus 10 bonnes minutes, et elle ne semblait pas savoir contrôler sa transformation, elle était trop faible. Elle finit par s'enfuir, j'ai voulu la suivre mais j'ai perdu sa trace. J'en ai déduis que c'est à cause des griffures trop profondes dans sa gorge qu'elle a ressuscitée, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Il faut qu'on l'arrête, tout de suite.

Scott qui écoutait attentivement soutint Derek en disant qu'il fallait effectivement la retrouver.

\- Si humaine elle causait autant de dégâts, imaginez ce qu'elle peut faire en étant une créature...

Les autres déglutirent, préférant ne pas connaître les attentions de Kate. Elle restait dangereuse, une criminelle, et il fallait la renvoyer là où était sa place : sous terre.

Ils finirent par faire des groupes pour avoir plus de chances de la retrouver. C'est Derek qui les constitua, sachant les affinités qu'avaient les amis entre eux.

\- Scott , Stiles, moi et Peter nous surveilleront le périmètre du lycée. Allison , Lydia , Isaac, jetez un coup d'oeil en ville, regardez dans tous les endroits possibles. Malia et Kira , prévenez Chris que... et bien sa sœur est revenue, et qu'on aurait besoin d'aide. Vous fouillerez la forêt, ainsi que les immeubles près de leur appartement. Peut être qu'elle y retournera pour demander leur aide.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et partit accomplir sa tache.

Derek était comme neuf, ses pouvoirs de loup-garou avaient fait effet. Il accompagna Peter dans sa voiture, tandis que Scott et Stiles les suivaient au volant de la Jeep.

\- Stiles.. tu crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour leur en parler ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant qu'on chasse Kate, ça va pas le faire. Commença Scott quand son ami s'arrêta à un stop.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je suis pas encore mort tu sais, essaya de plaisanter le jeune homme, mais cela n'amusa pas du tout son meilleur ami, qui le regardait désespéré.

\- Il va bien falloir leur dire un jour ou l'autre tu sais.

\- Je sais, et je le ferrais , mais pas aujourd'hui.

Scott secoua la tête, pas convaincu. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, et descendirent de la voiture, rejoignant les deux Hale.

\- Stiles, viens avec moi, on va voir de ce côté. Peter et Scott, allez voir sur le terrain. Ordonna Derek.

Ils lui obéirent, et partirent chacun de leur côté. Stiles était bien silencieux contrairement à d'habitude et le loup-garou, pas très perspicace , le remarqua tout de même.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il sans que l'autre ne s'y attende.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Une tarée revenue des enfers a essayé de te tuer, elle hère quelque part on ne sait où , et on a aucune idée de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.. c'est sûr que ça va super ! Dit-il avec son sarcasme habituel.

Le jeune Hale sourit, il savait que Stiles adorait exagérer les choses, bien que souvent il n'avait pas tort. Mais il remarqua que quelque chose d'autre clochait.

\- Tu sais... si quelque chose te tracasse et bien.. tu peux m'en parler. Je suis pas forcément le meilleur des confidents mais, je t'écouterai.

Stiles s'arrêta, totalement surpris par la confession de Derek. C'était la première fois que le loup-garou disait quelque chose de ce genre, et c'est à ce moment que Stiles comprit qu'ils avaient passé un stade au dessus d'une simple amitié. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, il le ressentait. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Derek qui s'était lui aussi arrêté, le scrutait , cherchant dans ses yeux ce qu'il n'allait pas. Stiles s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement venant de l'extérieur. Ils se précipitèrent dehors, et virent une jeune femme qui était allongée par terre, du sang tout autour de son corps. Ils virent Scott et Peter de l'autre côté qui avaient eux aussi été alertés. Ils s'approchèrent du cadavre, et une autre jeune fille était en train de pleurer à genoux, fixant le cadavre de son amie sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je.. elle... nous étions en train de nous balader... et un monstre a surgit... pourquoi... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Scott la raccompagna à l'intérieur tentant de la calmer pendant que Stiles envoyait un SMS à son père pour lui prévenir qu'ils avaient découvert un corps, et Peter et Derek se regardèrent, méfiants.

\- C'est étrange... ce n'est pas l'odeur de Kate... finit par avouer Derek.

Stiles s'approcha du cadavre, s'accroupit pour l'examiner rapidement, puis regarda vers le loup-garou avec un air interrogatif.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ça ?

\- Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu.

Un silence prit place, ils se demandaient qui d'autre avait bien pu commettre cet acte abjecte. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car Stiles tomba soudainement dans les vapes, et sombra petit à petit, le visage inquiet de Derek étant la dernière chose qu'il vit...

* * *

A suivre... n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, à bientôt les amis !


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà avec énormément de retard, je suis navré ! Pas facile avec la rentrée T_T...

Enfin voici la suite !

Iantocullen → Ahaha j'aurai bien aimé que ce soit si simple =D Mais c'est plus drôle si c'est tragique ! ( what?!)

A sa place moi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, comme c'est son meilleur ami , il veut évidement avertir les autres mais je pense aussi qu'il respecte le choix de Stiles, après tout il finira bien par le dévoiler lui même, et même si ce sera dur c'est son rôle, pas celui de Scott, enfin à mon avis.

Et Derek sera là pour lui dans tous les cas alors ;D...

La suite est là, avec plus d'un mois d'attente, désolé !

Merci pour ta review !

Yumi → Non non je suis naturellement tarée ! ( et j'en suis fière)

Ahaha x'D Derek va le secourir tel un prince charmant !

MDRRRR oui wtf xD

Merci à toi ma chère !

Erza → Ahaha la voici enfin ! Merci pour ton précieux commentaire =3.

Jlukes → ça a jamais été son fort, on est d'accord ? XD

Me voici me voilà pour la suite ahah

Merci miss !

Elvira ~

Lessa → Mais si, la grande sadique je suis le peut, et le fait ! T'inquiètes, tu as le droit =D !

C'est gentil, merci beaucoup !

Votre chapitre est servi;)..

A bientôt !

Enjoy ~

* * *

Petit à petit, les yeux de Stiles s'ouvraient et essayaient de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Quand il arriva enfin à les ouvrir complètement, il contempla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, et il se tendit: une chambre d'hôpital. Essayant de se relever, il retomba lamentablement et se crispa sous la douleur, tout son corps semblait ne plus vouloir se mouvoir, comme s'il était vide de muscles et de sang. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit une veste en cuir familière posé sur une chaise, ce qui l'étonna, puis après quelques réflexions, le jeune homme tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvint qu'ils étaient chez Derek, et qu'ils étaient partis retrouver Kate et qu'ensuite ils avaient retrouvé un cadavre puis plus rien...le vide total. Il se rémora tant bien que mal les événements, mais plus il y pensait, plus sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Réfléchir lui faisait mal. Bouger le faisait souffrir. Stiles commença à déprimer, que devenait-il...

Il voulait pleurer, laisser échapper toute sa tristesse et son angoisse, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, le coupant court à ses déprimes.

\- Stiles, tu es réveillé ?! Demanda une voix masculine.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se força à sourire, même ce petit geste lui tiraillait le corps.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur le front, pour mesurer sa température. Ce rapprochement soudain fit s'empourprer Stiles, qui n'était pas à habituer à être si proche du loup-garou.

\- Derek... que fais-tu ici ? Questionna timidement le malade.

\- Tu t'es évanoui sur le terrain, ça fait deux jours. Je suis resté auprès de toi parce que... j'étais inquiet pour ton état. Avoua-t-il en souriant tristement.

Stiles expira l'air qu'il retenait depuis quelques instants et se sentit complètement stupide. Il aurait dû avouer ce qu'il se passait à ses amis, même si l'envie lui manquait.

\- Je suppose que Scott t'as tout dis, je me trompe ?

\- Et bien, il m'a juste affirmé que tu étais très malade... je veux dire, il ne faut pas être devin pour le remarquer.

Le jeune homme rit doucement, se mettant à tousser d'un coup. Derek se pencha vers lui, le regardant d'un air compatissant, douloureux. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau comme ça, sans son air renfrogné ou sérieux, impassible. Stiles sentit une joie emplir sa poitrine, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Derek Hale, le loup garou canon qui ne l'a jamais ménagé , puisse ressentir de l'inquiétude à son sujet. Et bien qu'il en fut content, cela le rendit aussi mélancolique, car cet air sera le seul qu'il verra désormais. Quand ses amis apprendront la nouvelle, ils ne seront plus les mêmes. Il le savait très bien, et cela le détruisait davantage encore. Derek sentit le cœur de Stiles s'emballer et la peur, la tristesse envahir l'air autour du malade. Son visage se crispa, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme souffre, il voulait qu'il se rétablisse, même s'il savait très bien que cela était impossible. Alors qu'il allait parler, on toqua à la porte. C'était le reste du groupe, qui venait rendre visite à Stiles. Lydia était en tête de file, et se précipita vers son ami quand elle vit qu'il était enfin réveillé.

\- Stiles ! Tu nous a fais une peur bleue ! Le gronda-t-elle tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait.

Scott rentra à son tour avec Kira, suivit d'Isaac et Allison, et se mirent autour du lit, fixant leur ami tristement. Stiles ne voulait pas les voir déprimés, alors il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je n'étais pas là pendant deux jours ! J'espère que personne n'est blessé ou mort, parce que bon, sans mes plans les choses ne se passent pas toujours très bien... plaisanta-t-il.

Ses amis rigolèrent et Scott se rapprocha de son meilleur ami, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la serrant, et se penchant de sorte à ce que lui seul l'entende.

\- Le moment est bien choisi pour leur dire la vérité, tu ne penses pas ?

Bien que ce n'était qu'un chuchotis, Isaac et Derek l'entendirent très bien, leur ouïe aidant grandement. Stiles sourit faiblement, et regarda ses amis, qui attendaient ce qu'il avait à annoncer.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

\- Vous devez savoir la triste vérité, bien qu'elle ne m'enchante pas. Je ne suis pas ici parce que j'ai eu un petit malaise ou que je suis malade et que ça va passer ,non loin de là. J'ai...

Il respira profondément, regardant Scott qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- J'ai une tumeur, et je vais bientôt mourir.

Les visages de ses amis se décomposèrent un à un, tandis qu'un silence pesant s'était installé. On pouvait entendre les larmes de Lydia ou le serrement des mâchoires d'Isaac et Scott. Kira était choquée, n'osant plus bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Derek qui était près de lui tout ce temps, le dévisagea avec un air indéchiffrable, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Soudain, contre toute attente, il dit d'une manière déterminée , parlant pour tous :

\- Nous serons là Stiles, jusqu'à la fin.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire le sentiment qui envahit le jeune homme à ce moment , et aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il se mit à ressentir pour Derek Hale.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review =3.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9 , désolé pour l'attente !

Yumi → Ah, c'est beau d'espérer x) ! Nop il vient de le découvrir... mais il s'en doutait ? =P

De rien ^^

Jlukes → Merci =) !

Tu le sauras bientôt haha !

Bye

Iantocullen → C'est pas assez fort =P

J'aimerais bien que tu aies raison, j'aimerais bien xD

Merci pour ta review

Erza → Merci pour la review =)

AnaHope → Le couple parfait =)

Tu verras bien =P...

Évidement !

Merci pour ta review

Hawaiian → Oh non pleure pas x'D !

Shizuka → Toi non plus è_é ! La voici =)

Merci =D !

Lessa-chan → J'espère bien que ça l'est ahah =)

Merci pour ta review ^^

Wm → Thank you =P !

Criminals → Hey ! Merci ^^ et oui c'est pas classé drame pour rien x'D

Tu le découvrira à la fin ^^ !

Merci d'être passé =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les choses n'avaient pas tant changé. On voyait bien la peine de ses amis, mais ils essayaient d'agir comme si de rien n'était, ils savaient que Stiles ne voulait pas de la pitié, surtout pas après ce qu'il avait traversé . Alors ils tentaient de lui redonner le sourire, d'être présents pour lui. Jamais leur rapprochement ne s'était autant intensifié. Ils étaient unis, solidaires, comme les cinq doigts d'une main. L'état du jeune homme stagnait, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de crise ou de soudain malaise. Alors ils avaient repris leur train train quotidien. Quelques fois cependant, Derek venait chez Stiles pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Au début, ça l'avait surpris, même un peu embarrassé, après tout , jamais Derek ne s'était vraiment montrer protecteur ou à ce point gentil envers lui. Peut être qu'avoir une tumeur n'était pas si mal que ça, pensait-il de temps en temps, se moquant de son propre sort.

De ce fait, ils s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés. Stiles dînait parfois avec le lycan, l'invitant à manger une pizza. Ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé et regardait ce bon vieux Star Wars, partageant leur ressentit sur le film . C'était ce genre de soirée simple, agréable en compagnie d'un bon ami, qu'on aurait voulu faire plus souvent. Ensuite, le loup-garou repartait, lançant un dernier regard compatissant pour le lycéen. Ce genre de soirées était devenue une routine, et Stiles s'y complaisait bien. Il n'avait pas envie que cela change, pourtant il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, les soirées qu'ils passeraient encore, seraient uniquement à l'hôpital. Mais il chassait ses pensées noires, et positivait. Après tout, ce monde est rempli de faits inexplicables, et c'était de Beacon Hill dont on parlait. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?

Donc, tout allait plus ou moins bien. Jusqu'au jour où les meurtres inexpliqués se multiplièrent. Des corps mutilés retrouvés dans les bois, ou encore des gens dont on avait arraché des membres faisaient la une de tous les journaux. Le shérif était débordé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, et il finit par vouloir demander de l'aide à fils et ses amis surnaturels. Il rentra un soir à la maison, complètement fatigué. Il vit son fils et lui fit signe de venir.

\- Oui papa, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Stiles, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, ces meurtres... je ne pense pas qu'ils soient l'oeuvre d'un humain. Peut être une créature surnaturelle. J'aimerais ton avis là dessus.

Le jeune homme se sentit d'un coup très fier, que son père lui demande son aide. Il sourit de ce sourire qui n'allait qu'à lui, et prit un des dossiers en main, l'examinant minutieusement. Il sortit une photo et la montra à son père, avant de lui expliquer :

\- Les marques laissés sur les corps... en effet, ça ne peut pas être fait par un outil chirurgical ou un couteau, on dirait des griffes, d'un animal plutôt grand je dirais. Mais il faudrait demander des précisions à Deaton.

Le shérif acquiesça, soupirant de lassitude.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour on aura le calme et la paix dans cette ville ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à déménager ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Mais papa, ça ne serait pas amusant sinon !

Ils rigolèrent et la tension disparue complètement. Ils mangèrent ensemble, avant d'aller se coucher. Stiles prit sa douche, et en sortant de la salle de bain, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Les yeux grands ouverts, il cria :

\- DEREK !

Il y eu un flottement, avant qu'on entende une petite voix venant du rez-de-chaussé.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien là haut ?

\- Euh.. oui oui p'pa, t'inquiètes, j'ai juste vu... un gros cafard.

Son père ne répondit pas, et Stiles ferma sa porte à clé en vitesse, avant de se retourner vers le loup-garou, qui semblait amusé.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Et comment t'es entré d'abord ? Chuchota-il.

Le loup-garou pointa la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte, et sourit à Stiles, avant de s'expliquer sur sa venue.

\- Tu as oublié, je viens pour vérifier ton état. Ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle.

\- Derek, c'est bon, je ne suis pas un enfant ! Mon père est là, et je vais très bien.

Le dit Derek soupira, avant de réaliser que Stiles était torse nu devant lui, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant encore de ses cheveux , et uniquement enroulé d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il détourna son regard, un peu gêné. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles dénudé, et bizarrement, ça le dérangeait un peu. L'hyperactif, remarquant son silence, s'approcha de lui en remuant sa main devant lui.

\- Hého , il y a quelqu'un ? La terre appelle monsieur le loup !

\- Désolé. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Sans laisser le temps à Stiles de réaliser, il repartit d'où il était venu. Le jeune homme était là, à moitié nu devant sa fenêtre, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Derek Hale quelques fois. Il soupira en s'ébouriffant les cheveux puis referma la fenêtre. Un léger sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.

\- Imbécile, murmura-t-il.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Voici le chapitre 10 ! Enfin les vacances, je vais pouvoir poster assez régulièrement =) !_**

* * *

**Lessa-chan** → Il va bouger ses belles fesses rebondies t'en fais pas xD !

**HawaiianWoolfie** → Si si, ça peut arriver 8D

**Kamkam85** → Mdr tu verras bien, désolé pour l'attente =P

**Noooo** **Aime** → Hey !

Pfiou mais faut pas pleurer voyons =P ! J'adore Stiles mais sadique que je suis, j'adore le maltraiter , ne m'en voulez pas x'D !

C'est vrai . Mais je ne te promets rien !

**Iantocullen → Mdrr tu me fais vraiment rire toi x) il aura le temps de lui sauter dessus =P !**

**Erza** → Merci =) !

**Yumi** → Et oui avec moi c'est souvent ça xD .. parce que c'est drôle ? Non je plaisante, je sais pas, je trouve qu'il a le rôle parfait pour faire le malade x'D ça aurait été moins crédible avec Derek.

**Criminals-Minds** → Hey ! Aw c'est gentil merci ! Et bien ça... tu le découvrira bien assez tôt =) !

**Melo** → Coucou =)

Ahaha c'est gentil =P !

Bah oui bien sûr ^^ !

A la prochaine

**_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur, j'adore les lire et en plus ça me motive , n'hésitez donc pas à en laisser !_**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La meute l'avait enfin retrouvée. Kate s'était cachée dans un petit loft abandonné depuis des années, et elle s'y terrait en attendant de contrôler pleinement ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle était devenue un jaguar-garou, et sa force était pareille à celles des loups-garous. Derek l'avait pisté jour et nuit afin de la retrouver, et enfin il y était parvenu. Il avait appelé en renfort Scott, Isaac et Peter. Il ne voulait pas mettre les autres au courant, au cas où il arriverait quelque chose de grave.

Ils se réunirent tous quelques kilomètres en dehors du champ de la bâtisse où se trouvait l'ancienne chasseuse

\- Derek ! Tu es sûre que c'est bien elle ? Demanda Scott.

\- On va bientôt le savoir ...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, quelque peu inquiets. Finalement, ils se transformèrent et coururent vers sa demeure.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tous leurs sens étaient en éveil, quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu le sens ? Cette sensation de haine, de colère... d'inhumanité ?

\- Oui... merde. Soyez prudents, lança Derek avant de fracasser la porte et d'entrer en grognant férocement.

La blonde se tenait là, mains croisées autour de la poitrine, un sourire fier accroché aux lèvres.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps à me retrouver... ironisa-t-elle.

\- Kate ! Tu nous échappera pas cette fois ! Intervint Scott.

\- A ta place, je n'en serais pas aussi sûre.

Son sourire s'intensifia, et là, des créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant apparurent, sortant de chaque porte présente dans la pièce. C'était des monstres avec une carrure humaine, mais ils portaient un masque animal et des peaux de bêtes en guise de vêtements. Ils étaient gigantesques et de longues griffes faisaient office de mains.

\- Qu'est ce que... ? Débuta Isaac.

\- Je vous présente mes nouveaux amis, les Berserkers !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires , ces Berserkers produisirent un son qui était loin d'être humain, et se jetèrent sur les adolescents.

Ils combattirent plusieurs minutes, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ces créatures étaient loin d'être faciles à battre, et l'épuisement les gagnait petit à petit. De plus, Kate en avait profité pour s'échapper entre temps.

\- Putain ! On doit dégager d'ici, on n'y survivra pas, hurla Peter tout en évitant un coup dans le visage.

Derek qui tentait de repousser un des monstres, fit un signe de tête et ils comprirent que cette fois ci, ils ne pourront rien faire de plus. Avec beaucoup de mal, ils réussirent à quitter le loft et à semer ces hideuses créatures. Ils se rendirent chez Derek, à bout de forces, couverts de griffures, qui commençaient seulement à cicatriser.

\- Mais bordel, c'était quoi ces choses ?! Demanda Isaac , énervé.

\- J'avais jamais vu ça... mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Les Berserkers étaient des humains avant, pris par la rage de vaincre, ils se servaient des peaux d'animaux comme armures lors des batailles. Pensant être guidés par les Dieux, ils finirent peu à peu à devenir eux-mêmes des animaux... féroces et sans pitié. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait réellement exister... expliqua Peter.

\- La vrai question est d'où Kate sort des monstres pareils ?

\- Elle est capable de tout. C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'arrêter au plus vite.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Et je pense que mettre les autres au courant serait l'idéal.

Derek acquiesça et leur certifia qu'il allait les prévenir. Tous finirent par rentrer chez eux, et Derek après s'être lavé et complètement rétabli de ses blessures, se dirigea vers la maison des Stilinski.

Il toqua à la porte et ce fût le père de Stiles qui ouvrit, pas surpris du tout de le voir.

\- Oh Derek, entre je t'en prie.

Le lycan le gratifia d'un micro sourire et entra, montant directement à l'étage. Il entra sans frapper , et Stiles qui était sur l'ordinateur, se détacha de son écran pour voir qui osait le déranger.

\- Papa je t'ai dis que..

\- Raté.

\- Oh c'est toi... souffla Stiles.

Il semblait un peu nerveux et Derek le remarqua tout de suite. Ils restèrent là à se regarder en silence, quand Stiles décida enfin de parler.

\- Que me vaut cette visite après ton départ très précipité de l'autre fois ?

\- Je suis désolé. Mais je suis venu pour te prévenir qu'on a trouvé Kate et qu'on y est allé.

\- QUOI ? ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ MEME PAS AVERTI? S'exclama Stiles en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Calme toi, il n'y en avait que quelques uns au courant. C'était dangereux et tu n'aurais pas été très utile.

Le lycéen fit une moue boudeuse , écoutant la suite avec attention.

\- Et... elle n'était pas seule. Il y a d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Pas amicales du tout.

\- Oh mon dieu... soupira Stiles. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Vous pensez pouvoir l'arrêter ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on y travaille. Répondit le loup-garou.

Stiles se gratta la tête , réfléchissant à toute allure. Il tapa son poing contre sa paume.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Les meurtres ! Ça doit être les créatures dont tu me parles !

\- Sans doutes.

\- Peut être qu'il y a un connecteur logique dans tout ça ? Elles ne doivent pas tuer au hasard.

Tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, il retourna s'asseoir et se mit à faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur.

Derek s'avança et s'appuya sur la chaise roulante, approchant son visage près de Stiles.

Celui-ci était à fond dans ses recherches et ne remarqua même pas cette proximité, ce fut seulement quand il tourna sa tête qu'il s'aperçut que Derek était à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque..

Il ne savait plus quoi dire tout à coup. Les yeux verts du loup-garou plongèrent dans ses yeux noisettes et il eut soudain chaud, très chaud. Il regarda ses yeux, puis ses lèvres, puis remonta admirer ses deux globes verdâtres. Derek semblait remarquer son envie et son hésitation, il entendait le cœur de Stiles battre à un rythme effréné, lui aussi, n'était pas indifférent. Il se pencha davantage vers le brun, quand le cœur qui était si bruyant commença à ralentir brusquement.

\- Stiles.. ?!

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux avant de respirer bruyamment, il tremblait et n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Son corps tomba contre celui de Derek et il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul mouvement, sa tête tournait et il ne percevait plus aucun bruit. Juste un murmure sourd, ça devait être l'alpha qui l'appelait. Petit à petit , il sombra, ses yeux se refermant. Il sentit quand même quelqu'un prendre son corps dans ses bras, et lentement, il tomba dans un sommeil profond.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le chapitre 11 !**

* * *

**Erza** → Ahaha x) merci pour la review !

**Iantocullen** → Et oui, c'est injuste mais bon, il faut pas m'en vouloir, j'aime bien mener mes petits chouchous en bateau x') !

Mais rassure toi, cela ne dura pas ( du moins je pense.. xD)

Et oui, tes supplications ont marché aha voici la suite !

Merci pour ta review !

**HawaiianWoolfie** → Si si si si ( sadique bonjour )

C'est vrai mais malheureusement il l'est !

Merci pour la review =) !

**Machiik** → Ça sonne comme un compliment ahaha !

Hum... bonne question, ça pourrait faire un bon sujet de bac ça !

En tout cas merci pour la review !

**Kamkam** → Mdrr eh bah dis donc , ravi de provoquer cet effet x'D !

Tu vas bientôt le savoir héhé =) !

Merci à toi !

**Noooo** **Aime** → Hi !

Je sais que je suis cruelle.. désolé ! On ne se refait pas x). Mais tu verras la suite sera moins brutale ahah..

Je rejoindrais le groupe tiens =P ! Il a pas de chances, c'est sûr..

Merci miss, ça me fait plaisir :') !

**Criminals-Minds** → J'aimerais bien qu'il vive aussi... mais bon x'D dans une autre fic ?

Kate je peux pas me la piffer, elle souffrira t'en fais pas * rire diabolique *

Désolé, c'est mon style d'écriture, j'aime pas faire long =/ j'essaye de poster plus rapidement pour combler ça =) !

Merci à toi ^^

**Lessa-chan** → Moi non plus x'D !

J'avoue T_T ils auraient pu faire des choses mouvementées ahah xD

Merci à toi pour cette review !

**Melo** → Merciiiii =)

**Yumi** → Elle n'était pas vraiment partie en même temps x)

Et bien, tu le découvrira dans les prochains chapitres =3

Merci pour ta review miss !

**_Hé toi là qui lit ceci, oui toi, n'oublie pas que la meilleure façon d'encourager un auteur à continuer d'écrire... c'est de laisser une petite review ! Donc n'hésite pas et fait partager ton avis !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Derek avait emmené Stiles à l'hôpital aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il était rentré en trombes , tenant le lycéen fermement dans ses bras. Par chance, Melissa était de service cette nuit là, et l'avait pris en charge. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de son chevet, car les visites étaient interdites depuis quelques heures maintenant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Derek, on prend soin de lui, repose toi, lui conseilla la mère de Scott.

Celui ci ne l'écoutant pas, s'essaya dans la salle d'attente, plus inquiet que jamais. Il avait la tête baissée et ruminait dans ses pensées. La vision du loup autant affecté fit fondre le cœur à l'infirmière, qui s'approcha de lui.

\- Suis moi Derek... je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais ça sera notre secret, ok ?

Le lycan se releva, soudain plus énergique et la suivit jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. Elle passa sa carte pour l'ouvrir et le loup-garou y pénétra, lançant un regard en arrière.

\- Merci beaucoup madame McCall... murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps.

Il hocha la tête et elle referma la porte, le laissant seul avec le malade.

Il s'approcha du lit, admirant Stiles, qui semblait paisible à première vue. Mais son corps était tremblant et quand il prit sa main, elle était glaciale. Son visage se fit plus douloureux, il souffrait de voir son petit protégé ainsi. Certes, lui et Stiles n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il respectait le plus jeune et l'appréciait malgré son sarcasme et ses idioties. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés après toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient vécues. Et cela lui faisait énormément mal au cœur de savoir que le lycéen partirait un jour... le laissant à son propre sort, lui le loup qui n'en avait rien à faire d'être seul avant de le rencontrer. Pourtant, redevenir un loup solitaire le déprimait, il ne se voyait plus faire son chemin tout seul à présent. Il avait besoin de ses amis, il avait besoin de Stiles et de son humour douteux, son odeur enivrante, son sourire...

Il sourit tristement, réalisant la folie de ses pensées. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de sentiments envers l'hyperactif ? Peut être qu'il l'aimait depuis bien longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais su mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Tandis qu'il cogitait , il ne remarqua pas la légère pression sur sa main. Un murmure le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Derek.. ?

L'alpha se releva et se pencha vers Stiles, serrant fortement sa main, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne se déroberait pas.

\- Je suis là... je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Le malade sourit chaleureusement, et essaya de se relever, mais il toussa, lui provoquant une migraine.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien.. se plaignit-il.

Derek ferma les yeux et se concentra. On put voir des veines noires se tracer sur le bras de Stiles, et celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Qu'est ce que...

Le loup était en train d'absorber la douleur de Stiles, pour qu'il ne souffre pas, ou le moins possible en tout cas. Il resta un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus assez d'énergie. Il relâcha doucement son bras, et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Dit simplement Derek.

Il se gratta la tête, et regarda la porte, où passaient sans cesse des infirmières.

\- Il faut que je parte. Je ne devrais même pas être ici.

Derek allait se relever pour partir, mais une main le retint en s'aggripant à son T-shirt.

\- Attends... reste un peu. Merci... merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Derek, vraiment, je...

Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux, tout ce que faisait le lycan pour lui était incroyable, et jamais il ne le remercierait assez. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour l'alpha, surtout pas lui...

Tous ces sentiments refoulés sortirent tout d'un coup, et un torrent de larmes s'échappa de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, pourtant il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, encore moins à Derek.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit qu'on l'enlaçait. Des bras puissants et rassurants l'encerclèrent et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus âgé, se calmant peu à peu. Cette situation aurait été très gênante dans un autre contexte, pourtant Stiles se sentait détendu, il était bien là, il semblait ailleurs, loin de cette vie dure et cruelle. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent finalement de couler, et il se recula, admirant son protecteur. Il rougit en voyant le visage sérieux de Derek.

\- Je suis désolé... t'imposer ça, c'est vraiment pa-

Des lèvres avides l'interrompirent dans son monologue, et le surprirent. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc , tandis que le loup-garou léchait ses lèvres, en les mordillant doucement. Peu à peu, il répondit au baiser, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Derek tandis que lui rapprochait son visage en appuyant sur sa nuque.

Il se détacha un instant, scrutant les réactions de Stiles.

\- Waoh.. c'est-

De nouveau, il repartit à la conquête de sa bouche , le coupant dans sa phrase. Cette fois le baiser était plus prononcé, Derek demanda l'accès que le fils du shérif lui accorda sans trop de résistance. Il explora sa bouche de sa langue, jouant avec sa compère, s'imprégnant du goût du jeune homme, et Stiles,lui ,se perdait dans ces nouvelles sensations, il agrippa les cheveux de Derek et se rapprochait inconsciemment du loup-garou.

Ils se stoppèrent par manque d'air, et Derek l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je dois y aller maintenant. Bonne nuit Stiles. Dit-il doucement, en quittant le lit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et lança un dernier regard vers son plus-qu'un-ami, lui faisant un sourire à tomber par terre.

'' Je reviendrais '' furent ses dernières paroles, et la porte se referma sur un Stiles complètement perdu, encore rougissant après ce baiser exquis qu'il avait partagé avec Derek.

\- Reviens vite, idiot. Souffla Stiles, plus heureux que jamais.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey hey me revoilà pour le chapitre 12 !**_

* * *

**Lessa-chan** → Il est un peu lent notre petit Der' x)

Merci pour la review !

**Kamkam** → Pauvre Stiles , ça me fait encore plus de peine crois moi x'D

Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir =D

**Bohelecki** → Aw c'est adorable , ça me flatte, merci beaucoup :

**Iantocullen** → Comme tu l'as dis, il est débile mdr …

Merci pour la review ^^

**HawaiianWoolfie** → Ahaha x'D.. je plaide coupable.. c'est mes gênes de sadique, désolé =(

Oui c'est un côté qu'on voit rarement hélas !

Merci à toi !

**Someone** → Et bien pour le découvrir lire il te faudra ! XD

Je cherche à faire quelque chose de triste donc très peu probable que ça se finisse bien o

Merci d'avoir laissé une review !

**Melo** → Mici =3 !

A bientôt ^^

**Criminals-Minds** → Niah ta review est vraiment gentille, merci infiniement héhé =)

J'espère que la fin te plaira x')

**Yumi** → T'as vu ça ahaha !

Merci =)

**Erza** → Yep =D

Comment ne pas l'aimer é_è !

Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt ^^

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Notre jeune hyperactif était sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain, après une dernière vérification de Melissa.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Rien ne te presse tu sais, lui certifia-elle doucement.

\- Croyez moi' , moins je resterais ici, mieux je me sentirais.

\- Je comprends. Fais bien attention à toi , surtout ne fais pas des efforts qui t'en demandent trop.

\- Compris m'dame, répondit le lycéen.

Il salua la mère de son meilleur ami avant de repartir tranquillement chez lui. Sa Jeep chérie était garée devant l'établissement, il remercia mentalement Scott de l'avoir amenée ici . Après être monté dedans, il mit la radio pour voir ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la petite ville. Il mit le son plus fort quand quelque chose de particulier attira son attention.

\- La nuit dernière un professeur a été assassiné dans le lycée de Beacon Hills. Il semblerait qu'il s'était retrouvé là car il corrigeait des copies et qu'il était seul avec le concierge. Celui-ci déclare avec voir un monstre dans les couloirs. La police le garde comme témoin et comme suspect potentiel . Nous vous ferons parvenir les nouvelles au plus vite, à bientôt habitants de Beacon Hills, et restez sur vos gardes.

Stiles soupira en éteignant la radio, il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Le concierge devait sûrement parler des créatures qu'avaient affrontés Derek et ses trois compagnons. Il arriva enfin chez lui, la maison était vide. Dans la cuisine, un nouveau postit-it était accroché sur le frigo.

\- Encore le boulot hein . Il ne doit même pas être au courant que j'étais à l'hôpital... soupira le jeune homme. Enfin bon, il a assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il dîna tout seul, quand il reçu un message qu'il vérifia instantanément.

\- Salut. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tu es rentré chez toi ? - Derek.

Stiles était vraiment surpris de recevoir un message du loup-garou. Non seulement car Derek Hale ne lui envoyait jamais de messages sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, mais aussi car celui-ci lui rappela le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé hier soir. Ce souvenir mit le lycéen de bonne humeur, mais il se demandait aussi ce que cela signifiait. Etaient-ils..ensemble désormais ? Ou est ce que c'était juste sur le moment ? Si c'était une erreur, ça lui ferait vraiment mal... Il décida de lui répondre par la plaisanterie.

\- Oui je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter Derekchou. Je suis seul chez moi, intéressé ? - Stiles.

Il appuya sur envoyer, et tandis qu'il relisait sans cesse son message, il se demandait s'il n'en avait pas trop fait.. Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr que Derek l'appréciait réellement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et toujours aucune réponse. Cela refroidit légèrement Stiles qui ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Il allait envoyer un second message pour dire qu'il plaisantait quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

\- Pa' a oublié ses clés ? Se parla-t-il à lui même.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir était une crinière blonde qui lui assena un coup dans la figure. Il tomba lamentablement par terre, et il sentit de grosses mains rauques l'embarquer Dieu seul sait où.

Derek qui faisait tranquillement ses exercices physiques quotidien, n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à un certain lycéen hyperactif qui parle un peu trop. A force, il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et lui envoya un SMS après un moment d'hésitation. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse et encore moins à celle qu'il avait reçue. Il tiqua légèrement sur le surnom, mais le sous-entendu dont avait fait allusion le brunet l'avait laissé sans voix. Il réfléchit un instant, puis finit par prendre les clés de sa voiture pour aller le voir. Il avait cette nécessité d'être à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui et le protéger. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant, et pourtant ce sentiment était déjà là depuis bien longtemps. Stiles était un gringalet sans défense, un simple humain mais pourtant il en faisait toujours plus, toujours trop, quitte à se blesser lui même. Il avait toujours été là pour ses amis, pour lui surtout. Derek sourit tristement en se rappelant toutes les fois où ce petit bout d'homme avait répondu présent. Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant, et il voulait lui rendre l'appareil.

Il arriva finalement devant la demeure des Stilinski. S'avançant jusqu'à la porte, il commença légèrement à paniquer. Il sentait l'odeur de Stiles, et une autre très forte qui ne lui était pas étrangère, mélangée à de la surprise et de l'angoisse. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, et finit par la défoncer , totalement inquiet. Cette inquiétude ne fit que s'accroître quand il trouva un peu de sang par terre, mais aucune trace de Stiles.

\- Merde, merde , merde ! Tu vas me le payer sale garce, grogna-t-il.

Il regagna sa voiture, et en profita pour téléphoner à ses amis tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lieu où se trouvait sans doutes le fils du shérif.

\- Stiles a été enlevé, je me dirige vers le lycée, venez le plus vite possible. Leur ordonna-t-il, fou d'inquiétude mais surtout de colère.

Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas filer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Urgh …. alors là j'ai aucune excuse. J'étais moi même choquée quand j'ai vu le nombre de mois que je n'ai pas écris de suite pour cette histoire o_o. J'avoue l'avoir un peu ( beaucoup ) délaissée au dépends de mes autres fics... Bon, j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs survivants x'D... Voici donc la suite après un siècle d'attente, vraiment désolé****!**

**RedCattleya →** Si elle ressemble un peu c'estpas grave, tant que ce n'est pas du copié collé x') et je me ferais un plaisir de lire ta fic si tu la publies ^^

**Emily24 →** Wahou ça me touches, un énorme merci !

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , n'hésitez pas à en poster de nouvelles ( pour me sermonner surtout x'D )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek fila à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'au lycée, ne manquant pas de griller plusieurs feux rouges au passage. Tant pis , se dit-il, le chérif lui sera même reconnaissant vu qu'il aura sauver son fils. Il fulminait intérieurement, bordel ! Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul, aussi vulnérable. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit de rester, il aurait du surveiller le malade. Il culpabilisait comme jamais, un sentiment qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. Derek commençait étrangement à redevenir... humain. Voilà, c'était exactement ça. Avoir passé autant de temps en compagnie de Stiles, et sans aucun problème avant l'arrivée de Kate, l'avait en quelque sorte apaisé, et rendu plus expressif qu'auparavant. Sa carapace se brisait petit à petit, et étrangement, il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de tomber en morceaux. Au contraire, il voulait retrouver tous ces sentiments qu'il se refusait de ressentir ou d'exprimer. Depuis tout ce temps, être froid ne lui avait rien rapporté de bon, il avait été malmené de tous les côtés, avait perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers et continuaient à en perdre de nouveaux. Ceci était en train d'arriver avec Stiles. Il le perdait. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, même s'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour empêcher le pire d'arriver, il savait que ce crétin d'hyperactif refusait d'être transformé. Il ne pouvait que rester à ses côtés, et lui montrer à quel point ce dit crétin l'avait changé, à quel point sa vie a été chamboulée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

\- Putain !

Il jura tandis qu'il accélérait sa course, pour rien au monde il laisserait Kate lui prendre la seule personne qu'il ait réellement aimé depuis toutes ces années. Il arriva au lycée, et n'attendit pas ses camarades, fonçant dans l'établissement qui était vide à cette heure de la nuit. Il défonça la porte, s'arrêtant un instant pour flairer l'odeur de Stiles. Il avait raison, il était bien là. Il descendit les marches menant jusqu'au gymnase, et il vit celui qu'il cherchait, inconscient, reposant au beau milieu de l'immense pièce. Derek accourut jusqu'au corps, et vérifia s'il respirait. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit son pouls battre normalement. Le prenant dans ses bras, il fit le chemin inverse, restant cependant sur ses gardes. Tout était étrangement calme, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kate avait amené Stiles ici. Soudain, il reçut un coup sur la tête, il tomba à genoux, veillant à ne pas lâcher le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il déposa rapidement Stiles sur le sol avant de se transformer, un des berseckers se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Kate ?! Montre toi !

Un rire se fit entendre au loin, et Derek se retourna pour voir Kate se tenant devant l'entrée ,l'air sûre d'elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réellement venir ici, il faut croire que tu tiens beaucoup à cet humain !

\- Tu vas amèrement regretter d'avoir osé le toucher.

\- Ceci est une promesse Derek ?

\- Non, juste la vérité.

Kate sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis que que le loup-garou esquiva de justesse un coup de griffe de la bête féroce derrière lui. Il sauta ensuite sur le bersecker, tenant de le faire tomber de son poids, mais malheureusement il s'heurta contre lui sans aucun effet, et retomba fesses contre terre.

Le monstre le prit par les bras et l'empêcha de se défiler, bien que Derek se débattait de toute ses forces. La créature l'amena en face de Kate, sur laquelle il grogna.

\- Espèce de sale garce, qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

\- Tu vas très vite le savoir mon cher.

Elle ordonna à sa bête de l'emmener devant l'enseigne du lycée. Derek commençait peu à peu à comprendre.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'ouvrir la cave des Hale Derek.

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- C'est dommage... je voulais laisser Stiles tranquille mais il semble que je doive le torturer un peu...

\- Ok ok j'ai compris, mais laisse le tranquille. Supplia-t-il.

Kate sourit, fière de son manège. Elle savait qu'en capturant Stiles, Derek allait rappliquer en moins de deux. Et elle pouvait aussi le faire chanter pour qu'il fasse toute ce qu'elle veut. Finalement, être devenue un jaguar-garou avait des avantages...

Derek planta ses griffes dans le triskel gravé dans la pierre, et celui-ci coulissa pour laisser une porte secrète s'ouvrir. Kate descendit les marches et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac rempli de billets. C'était toute la richesse que la famille Hale avait accumulé durant leurs longues années d'existence en tant que créatures surnaturelles.

\- Parfait, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, à bientôt Derek, nous nous reverrons.

\- J'espère bien, comme ça je te referais la face !

La blonde rit de bon cœur, avant de rentrer dans une voiture et de partir. Le bersecker le relâcha et s'en alla à son tour, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tenterait rien. Seul, il n'était pas assez fort, bien que cela le tuait de l'admettre. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour arriver jusqu'à Stiles, qui se réveillait doucement.

\- Derek... ? Mais... où est ce qu'on est ?

\- Kate t'a enlevé et amené au lycée. Je suis venu pour te sauver mais les choses ne se sont pas exactement bien passées.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Derek était surpris. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait été kidnappé et blessé, et pourtant il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il sourit à cette constatation. Décidément, Stiles ne changerait jamais, et tant mieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il enroula ses bras autour de Stiles. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, humant l'odeur de son humain préféré. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours. Mais ceci n'était qu'un souhait égoïste qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et Stiles sembla le sentir car il enlaça Derek à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que Scott ne déboule dans le lycée, suivit du reste de la meute.

\- Les gars ! Vous allez bien ?! Où est Kate ?

Derek se détacha à regret de Stiles avant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Elle est partie... elle était accompagné d'un bersecker, je n'ai rien pu faire. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

Il regarda Peter, qui se demandait pourquoi il le fixait comme ça.

\- Elle a volé tout l'argent de notre famille. Je ne sais pas dans quel but...

Son oncle fit les grands yeux, étonné et choqué.

\- Attends, mais c'était toutes mes économies ! Elle va me le payer ! S'enragea le vieux.

\- Votre priorité sera de la retrouver. Expliqua calmement Derek.

\- Notre priorité ? Et la tienne ? Demanda Lydia.

Derek se retourna et désigna Stiles, qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

\- Je reste avec cet imbécile pour veiller sur lui. Comme vous le savez...

Il fit une pause.

\- Il n'est pas dans la meilleure des conditions pour nous aider, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se retrouve encore une fois dans le pétrin.

\- Hey, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter moi !

Derek le fixa d'un regard noir en grognant, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas négociable. Stiles rendit les armes en roulant des yeux .

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec l'idée. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un le surveille au cas où, et voir Derek se porter volontaire était une chose assez surprenante. Ou peut être pas tant que ça... Lydia sourit en les regardant tout les deux. Soudain, une vieille conversation avec Stiles lui revint en mémoire, celle où il lui expliquait que deux personnes qui n'allaient pas forcément ensemble pourrait en fait être une bonne combinaison. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il voulait dire par là maintenant. Derek et Stiles étaient la parfaite combinaison.


End file.
